User talk:PandoraStar411
Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to leave me a message at any time, but no spams. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Panda411']] Sophomore year is a coming. I might not have time to go on the wikia when it comes but hopefully I can. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:PandoraStar411 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 15:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yep, you can make any sort of pairing, mix-and-match, etc. Just make sure your story has no sexual content/graphic pornography, or heavy swearing (damn, crap, hell are allowed)! HC Talk 15:43,7/29/2013 Welcome to the wiki! I'm DoT, but you can call me Terp or Emma if you want. I hope to see you around ^_^ #Emotional twirling 16:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the wiki! I'm Leaf. Like DoT said before I hope to see you around, and if you ever need help you can always ask me. :) -Samandriel 16:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) HI PANDAAAA! WELCOME TO THE WIKI, ONE-OF-MY-FAVORITE-ANIMALS-NAMESAKE!!!!!!! XD Hope to see you on chat sometime like what DoT said.... 'Cuz that's what she said..... But I just wanna talk to you about your new story, the Rebellion.. You see, (I hate to burst your bubble.. Seriously, I hate ''to burst it) that name has already been taken. Anyways, that was just a friendly help on your story, and btw, I just wanna say that I wanna join ur collab, I'm sure that it's gonna be fun ^_^ and again, WELCOME TO THE WIKI!!!!!! It's not "low", it's LUUUUU! 11:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna make my oc tom, if it's ok w/ u. ''I got school ;-;... Her name's Jaena Kyrstopher, a daughter of Nemesis (lol, yeah). She ''was ''part of the Titans before and got herself injured with a recurring headaches and glimpes of the future (a pain in the @ss) so yeah, that's probably it ^_^ It's not "low", it's LUUUUU! 12:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I approve XD. If u want, try asking Arcus if she wants to join It's not "low", it's LUUUUU! 12:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) BTW, if I were u, I'd go to chat, RYT NOW XD It's not "low", it's LUUUUU! 12:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello Panda..... Well......sure. I'd love to join in. Her name will be Mackenzie Ravel, a daughter of Eris. Well....I'll make the page within 7 days. TTYL -- ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS (talk • ) 14:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) HI Panda! yeah. course. I'm a brony. (or pegasister but I prefer the term brony.) any whoz. yeah. My favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle. Yours? ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS (talk • ) 12:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Heyyy Panda!!!!! So yeah I've seen Equestria GIrls already. Unfortunately ... not in the theaters in my country but..... I did get to watch it in youtube. :P anyway gonna work on Mackenzie Toodoloo! ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS (talk • ) 04:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) That's alright. Just post it as soon as possible :) Like a diamond in a mountain of coal, I'm the girl the guys can't find anymore... 07:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC)